The present invention relates generally to head rests and head support devices, and more particularly to such devices configured for use during in-home therapeutic massage performed on any conventional bedding mattress.
Massage therapy has become a popular means for relieving stress and for treating various ailments. Further, massage therapy often comprises an important aspect of patient rehabilitation for injuries. Thus, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that it is convenient and desirable to have an apparatus for supporting the head during massage therapy, particularly when the patient is lying face down. To this end, there have been several attempts to devise head support devices that are attachable to a massage or operating table.
One such attempt was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,064, issued to Voss, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The Voss disclosure is directed to a therapeutic head support comprising pillow having a T-shaped void therein conforming to the contours of the face. One or more channels may be cut in the pillow to provide airways or allow insertion of a tube into the patient's mouth. The device further includes a support structure comprising a plate having support rods that are welded to clamps. Accordingly, the clamps may be removably secured to the end of an operating table. The plate includes a cutout corresponding to the void formed in the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,728, issued to Hunter, is directed to an adjustable head support attachment for a therapy table. The device comprises an elongated telescoping shaft having a base on each end thereof for attachment to opposite sides of the apron of a table, a pair of arms secured together in spaced parallel relation and rotatably mounted at one end on the shaft, a generally planar head support member mounted on the outer ends of said arms, a one-way cam brake on one of said arms for stopping rotation thereof relative to said shaft in one direction for selectively holding said head support member in selected support positions, and a brake release for selectively releasing said brake for enabling rotation in said one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,041, issued to Romein, is directed to a light-weight folding massage table that includes a face rest. The face rest is supported by a cloth surface, the outer perimeter of which is inserted on a U-shaped tube. Both sides of the U-shaped tube are rotatably attached to an S-shaped head support tube. The other end of the head support tube is upwardly notched and insertable into grommets at the end of the massage table. A spring and tab means holds the head support tube in place enabling the headrest to be readily raised or lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,638, issued to Gillotti, is directed to a massage and therapeutic body work table. The table includes a face rest comprising three cushions mounted on a flat plate. The plate includes rods which extend beyond the plate and are insertable through openings in the peripheral border flanges at one end of the table, thus providing an extension off the end of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,050, issued to Osborne, is directed to a head support comprising a base, at least one flange extending from the base, a faceplate connected to the flange defining a support for cooperating with the face of the subject such that a forehead portion of the subject is supported at a first end portion of the faceplate and a chin portion of the subject is supported at a second end portion of the faceplate while the subject is in the prone position. A mechanism for adjusting the position of the faceplate with respect to the flange and for controlling the degree of extension of the subject is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,983, issued to Ray et al., is directed to a head and chin rest for face-down operations. The device comprises a frame including cushioned forehead and chin supports. The frame is pivotal to raise or lower the chin support relative to the forehead support. The forehead and chin supports are spaced to make the patient's face almost fully accessible, and that spacing is adjustable to allow for heads of various sizes. The base preferably includes a rocker base, thus permitting the patient to pivot the head and chin rest with his head to the most comfortable attitude.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,619, issued to Braun, is directed to a head supporting device for use while suntanning. The device comprises a horseshoe-shaped head support having a first opened end, a second closed end, an inner periphery, an outer periphery, an upper surface, a lower surface, a first side and a second side. The inner periphery is adapted to support a user's head. First and second sets of legs are provided for supporting the head support. Each leg is pivotally connected to the lower surface of the head support, and is pivotal between a first position adjacent the lower surface of the head support and a second position perpendicular to the lower surface of the head support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,935, issued to Warfield, is directed to a ground supported head rest comprising a base frame positionable on a ground surface, and an upper frame supported by the base frame by a plurality of stanchions. A perimeter pad extends about the upper frame for engaging a human head. The upper frame is substantially oval in shape to accommodate a human head in both prone and supine positions.
In addition, there are many commercially available head and face rests which are incorporated into or attachable to massage tables and chairs, such as those manufactured and/or sold by Golden Ratio Woodworks, Stronglite Incorporated, Oakworks, Blue Ridge Tables, Living Earth Crafts, Earthlite, Tatum Light, Custom Craftworks, Body Support Systems, and other companies.
Most of the aforementioned devices are configured for attachment to a massage or operating table or to be supported on a ground surface. What is needed then, is a portable head rest or support apparatus that may be used in conjunction with conventional bedding mattresses to eliminate the need for a special massage table or chair.